Gracie and the Giant
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Step-Stan have to be in Mexico and Danny just happens to be going to wedding in New York at the same time. Steve ends up baby sitting little Grace Williams.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own'EM CBS does…

This won't be a one shot some more will be added.

Danny Williams had a problem a huge problem. If it were an alcohol problem it would be a smaller problem then the one he was currently faced with. Rachel had a problem and a huge one at that. Danny and Rachel had the same problem. They both needed somebody to watch Grace. Step-Stan had been called out to a formal weekend for the 21 and over. Rachel thought Danny would love his daughter for an extra few days. Danny on the other hand made plans to fly out Jersey for an old friends wedding. He was leaving the same day she and Step-Stan were to leave for Cabo San Lucas. This is why they were in their current position. Sitting at a diner discussing their options at midnight.

" Danny, she can fly out to my mother in England for the week" Rachel said in the way only the british ever could.

" What! are you insane? clearly I married for looks. My daughter is not flying across the ocean by herself"

" Do you have a better idea, Danny?" Rachel asked incredulously.

" Couldn't you and Stan just skip one black tie function"

" No it's very important for Stan's business"

" Well I can't skip Teyla's wedding. I promised to walk her down the aisle, when I was 7 and she was 2. That was 27 years ago"

" Fine then she'll go to England and visit mom"

" Wait..what about Steve"

" I beg your pardon?"

" Commander McGarrett"

" You want to leave our daughter with your boss, the man who always gets you shot ?"

" Yes" Danny said in a matter of fact tone.

" For as psycho as McGarrett is, I trust him with not only my life but Gracie's."

" He's a seal so I know she'll be safe and he'll do everything in power and more to make sure she stays that way. He'll probably suck at playing barbies, baking cookies and braiding hair. But he'll have her eating healthy meals and building sand castles on that godforsaken beach"

Rachel know how over protective Danny was of Grace. If her ex-husband trusted his partner so implicitly she wouldn't question his trustworthiness.

" Alright Danny make the call"

Danny punched in the digits for Steve while tapping a staccato rhythm upon the table. On the third ring he was greeted by a sleepy " McGarrett"

" Hey Steve' I've got a problem"

" What your calling me Steve!, That is bad hold on I'll call Kono and Chin"

" No No, I'm not in danger, I know it's short notice. I need somebody I trust to watch Grace while I'm at the wedding. Rachel and Step-Stan and Cabo San Lucas Brazil..."

" Mexico"

" Whatever, Rachel wants to fly her out by herself to England to visit her grand mother. By herself can you believe that? on a plane going over the ocean of all things"

" Danny?"

" Yeah?"

" Shut up and I'll do it" Steve said while massaging the very real throbbing behind his temples"

" Thanks Steve, Really….I'll just drop Gracie off in a half hour so I'll make my flight."

" Sure Danno, I'll dig out Mary's old barbie collection, those babysitter books and whatever those mighty max for girls were out of the storage closet tomorrow"

" Thanks again Steve"

" Yeah Yeah Bye"

With that Danny was met with the audible click of a hung up phone.

" Rachel, Steve said he'll babysit while I'm gone. My flight leaves at 3 AM hate red eyes!"

" I'll go home and pack her things Danny; You should pack yours and I'll drop her at your place"

" Yeah ok"

" Thanks for trusting me"

" Danny your horrible husband, even worse of ex but have always been incredible father, That's something I'll never question. Now beat it"

Danny ran around his shoebox of an apartment and gathered the rest of his things and twenty minuets later. Rachel had dropped off Gracie. Who tired conversed with him from the backseat.

" Where you going Danno?"

" New York Baby, Daddy's friend from when I was just about your age is getting married. I made a promise to walk her down the aisle."

" You always keep your promises Daddy"

" Where am I going?"

" Your going to stay with Steve for a couple of days"

" Really Danno?"

" You betcha"

" I like Uncle Steve" Gracie gave tired lazy smile that reminded him of Dopey from Snow White with a twist of Disney Princess."

" I like him to just don't tell him that"

" Ok Danno"

Danny made the rest of the drive in silence once Gracie fell asleep. Pulling into the driveway it was already 1:00 AM. He grabbed Gracie's little Thomas the Tank Engine suitcase. It'd been a gift from Steve Gracie instantly fell in love with the silly blue train. Danny chuckled when he remembered the look of mortification of Rachel's face when she'd came barrelling into the house with her new Thomas The Tank Engine wheelie suitcase. Rachel had made a quip about taking it back since Thomas was for boys. Gracie just stuck her lip out in a wobbly pout and saying " But it's from Uncle Steve" causing Rachel to cave. Danny gently scooped Grace up the movement waking her up.

" Come on Monkey" Danny said as Gracie wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny knocked on the door a few times. A very sleepy Steve answered the door in his pyjamas. Danny noted his hair had taken on a fluffier texture that reminded him a puppy.

" Hey"

" Hey Steve, Go figure you'd have Superman PJs"

" Hope you didn't forget to pack you princess pyjamas"

" Jerk"

" Here" Steve said as he transferred Grace who'd woken up a bit more from Danny's arms to his. Gracie seemed to notice Steve's hair and petting it.

" Your hairs fluffy. I like your jamas Uncle Steve"

" See Gracie likes them, I ilke yours to, what are they?"

" Dora Silly"

" Oh"

" Hey monkey, daddy's gotta go to the airport now" Danny said as his monkey of a daughter twisted in Steve's arms giving him a hug and a kiss on the nose. It was her thing only Danno got a kiss on the nose.

" Be good for Steve and listen to everything He, Kono or Chin tell you. It's time for you to go to bed monkey"

" Yes, Daddy"

" Good Girl"

" Love you Danno"

" I love you to monkey" Daddy said running his hand through Gracie's hair and kissing her cheek.

" Uncle Steve to Danno" Danny rolled his eyes before ruffling Steve's hair and lightly smacking him upside the head.

" Uncle Steve, can I sleep with you tonight…I forgotted Teddie?"

" Sure Gracie, you want to cuddle my stuffy to?"

" You gotsa stuffie Uncle Steve?"

" Yeah, he's a stuffed long neck dinosaur named thumpy in a Navy Seals hood" Steve said as he pulled the dopey looking Dino off a near by chair.

" Really I can cuddled with Thumpy"

" Yeah….if I'm protecting you from bad dreams, he'll need you to protect him from bad dreams"

" Ok Uncle Steve" Gracie said squishing the thing in a tight hug.

" Commander McGarrett! you look after my little girl and keep her safe yah hear"

" Aye Admiral…I'll keep the fair maiden safe" Steve said with a sleepy toothy grin.

Danny rolled his eyes before giving Gracie one last time and getting bopped in the head head with the Dino's head and shaking Steve's hand. Danny pulled out of the driveway and drove to the airport feeling relaxed and safe in the knowledge that his daughter was being babysat by the biggest psycho on the planet who'd stop at nothing to protect her.

Steve closed the door and locked it before heading back to the master bedroom with Gracie. Steve dropped her on the bed earning a giggle and headed over to the alarm panel he'd take no chances with lil miss William's in the house. Steve walked over to the bed and laughed at the little girl who was lost amongst the kingsize bed. Steve climbed under the covers and Gracie followed snuggling up toe Steve with her new din buddy across Steve's tummy while she hugged it's neck.

" Uncle Steve?"

" What you gotta go potty?"

" NO!"

" Oh just asking"

" I know"

" Uncle Steve?"

" mhhh?"

" Who is going to protect you from the bad dreams?"

" I don't know Gracie" Steve said amazed by the chord such an innocent question from an even more innocent child struck.

" S'ok Uncle Steve, When Danno get's back he can protect you"

" Oh kay"

" Love you Stevie" Gracie said before snuggling up to Steve and falling asleep.

Steve was surprised by how has sleep was claiming him and soon he to was in the land of nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stirred in his sleep, he felt like he was being watched. Mentally preparing himself to make a quick reach for his gun. Steve opened and was greeted by two pairs of eyes. Gracie and Dino were sat on his stomach. He didn't discredit his training for not having noticed she'd climbed on to him. She really rolled around in her sleep more then her father spoke in a day. Gracie's mouth was in a perfect "O" as she got caught with her hands poised to tickle the sleeping seal and Steve smirked.

" I don't think so " He said as he playfully grabbed the little girl in a headlock and tickled her instead. Causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles and trying to squirm away. It wasn't like he had her in a tight lock so with a little effort she escaped to jump on him and return the favour Dino watching from the corner of the bed. After a few minuets the tickle attack relented as Steve looked over at the his alarm clock. 9:00 AM he'd already called the Governor Five-0 would need the next six days off. Being short his second in command and being short himself, the team couldn't function the same. Kono was glad to have a few days of surf time and Chin said something about spear fishing and working on his tan.

" Hmm I slept in" Steve said to no one in particular as Grace looked at him incredulously.

" What?"

" It's early Uncle Steve, you can't sleep in if your up before lunch"

" Who says that?"

" Danno"

" Danno also puts salt on his cornflakes" something both Gracie and He squished their faces up in disgust over the very wrong combination.

" Eww, well he doesn't do everything right"

" Exactly Gracie"

" Neither do you Uncle Steve"

" Stop playing politics you little goose"

" I'm going to start putting the make on breakfast"

" I want Lucky Charms Uncle Steve"

" You better be talking about a pendant for your bracelet cause your not having a bowl of sugar for breakfast"

" But lucky charms are yummy"

" Nope, I make better breakfast then some dumb bunny Gracie"

" Those are Trix Uncle Steve"

" Samething"

Gracie giggled and asked him if he'd had any cereal growing up. He could of sworn the little girl died a little on the inside when he said Cornflakes or Bran Flakes. Truth be told unless it was a steaming bowl of oatmeal, he didn't eat cereal these days and only did when he absolutely had to. Headed toward the kitchen Steve told Gracie to go watch some cartoons. In the kitchen Steve got out two skillets and what he'd need for home fries and scrambled omelette with shredded ham, green onions, grated marble cheese and a touch of salt and pepper for flavouring. Despite the popular belief that Steve lived on Salads, Beer and Octane he knew his way around the kitchen. He just never quite grasped the concept of omelette making so scrambled them instead. Steve tossed the ingredients for both creations into their respective skillets after all the required chopping and skillet greasing were done. While those were frying up he set about cutting up some fresh pineapple, kiwi, strawberries, water melon and washed some green grapes to the sounds of girlish giggles over some talking sponge's antics. The nice thing about the years spent in the Navy multi-tasking had become so second nature he didn't burn a thing. It wasn't like he was feeding Danny so he didn't feel selfish when he divided up the food so he'd get 75% of the eggs, Fruit and home fries for himself and 25% portions for Gracie. He came across his and Mary's old plastic glasses with the tupperware and used those for two glasses of chocolate milk.

" Gracie food time, oh and grab that blue blanket off the arm chair and follow me"

Gracie rolled off the couch and skipped her way over to grab the blanket and follow her favourite Steve.

" Uncle Steve where we going?"

" You'll see" Steve said as he carried their breakfast on a steel tray he'd borrowed from the auto garage on a base on some battle field he some how had brought home. It was clean so it worked just fine. He kicked the side door open and made the knob rattle and open. Pretty soon they were on a small patio over looking the beach a muskoka chair sat in the corner with a small brightly coloured children's picnic table beside it.

Steve set the tray down and took his food setting on the broad armrests of the wooden chair and setting Gracie's on the picnic table before throwing the tray over inside to pick up later. Gracie eagerly took her place on the blue bench while Steve sat on the wooden chair and used the space beside Gracie as a foot rest. Gracie was eating her food with obvious delight as Steve tucked into his eggs.

" Uncle Steve how come you have plastic picnic table?"

" It used to be mine and Mary's, I used to eat right were your sitting every morning. Kind of hard to believe I used to fit there"

" uh huh, cause your a giant cause daddy's tall and we'll Uncle Chin is really tall so your just a giant."

Steve smirked at the thought of the day when Gracie grows older and discovers her Danno's a midget moor or less."

" That cup was Mary's to, she loved Barbie to"

" Barbie is awesome"

" I don't think so kiddo"

" That cause your a boy and play with dollies in camouflage."

" Those aren't dolls their G.I Joe Action figures"

" Uncle Steve, why did you eat outside all the time?"

" Cause breakfast was the only meal my dad was home for all the time. He liked to watch the waves instead of read the paper so we ate out here everyday."

" Did he sit at the picnic table to?" Steve almost spit his chocolate milk back into his glass.

" No he sat in this chair, that I'm in…see" Steve leaned forward so Gracie could see that JACK was carved into the backrest. Normally Steve got upset or sad when he thought of his father, this time he wasn't it felt nice sharing that little bit of Jack McGarrett with the little brown haired girl currently munching on water melon with her pony tails or were they pig tails? Steve thought to himself.

" Uncle Steve"

" LiL William's " he said has he tugged on a messy pony tail.

" You make better breakfast then the Silly Rabbit"

Steve lips twitched into a smile at that comment. It was so much like Danny to hide a compliment inside of a statement. It made him want to laugh. The day was shaping up to be a great one.


	3. Chapter 3

Short little update, little time strapped at the moment. I know Stan's rich so I figure Gracie would be in a private school with higher then average academic standards.

With breakfast out of the way, steve placed his and Gracie's dishes on the small table just inside the door. In one swift motion he grabbed the blanket Grace had sat on the other bench of the picnic table.

" Hey Gracie Girl C'mere" Steve said as he descended the patio stairs onto the beach with Grace on his heels.

" Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve what are we doing" Grace asked all eyes on her Uncle Steve.

" Danny left your homework schedule for the weekend"

" Great" the little girl said in full William's sarcasm making Steve smirk.

" Well it says you have to read for 20 minuets everyday, Figured we do 40"

" Uncle STEVE!" Gracie said horrified at the though of doing even more homework.

" Well I thought maybe you could read some of your book to me for 20 minuets. Then I'll read you some of mine"

" OK" Gracie said as she took off back into the house to grab her book while Steve spread out the blanket on the sad. Once the little girl had arrived Steve spread out on his side of the blanket and got comfortable. While a little somebody opted to use his bent legs as her own personal recliner. Little Gracie started to read out of The Hundred Dresses. Steve found himself pulled into the book about a little girl from a poor family who is made fun of by classmates. He occasionally had to help her with the bigger words.

" Your Turn!" was all Steve heard punctuated by a little finger poking his stomach. What was it with the William's and poking him? he often wondered if they secretly saw the Phillsbury Dough Boy or something.

" Alright Alright" Steve said as he pulled an old weathered book from the pocket of his pj pants and rolled onto his stomach.

" Now Gracie this book was one of my favourites, It was published like 24 years ago. I was just a bit older then you. It's called Mrs. Frisby and The Rats of NIMH" Steve continued to read as his little wing girl sat on his back and listened with rapt attention. More then an hour later and half-way through the book the two little worms were stopped by the ocean lapping at Steve's feet from the mid morning tied setting in.

Getting up Steve tossed the books and the blankets further up beach.

" Hey kid let's go swimming" Steve said as he peeled his shirt over his head and ran toward the water throwing his cell phone on the chair before jumping into slightly warm ocean water. Gracie wasn't to far behind when she saw Steve jump in his pyjamas. Pretty soon they were horsing around in the water. Steve showing the little girl how to swim like a baby SEAL cause SEAL had to know how to swim in their clothes. There play was interrupted by the shrill ring of Steve's phone. Both got out of the water as Gracie knew, she had to have a strong swimmer old enough to be her father in the water with her at all times.

" McGarrett" Steve said into the phone not bothering to check who it was.

" Steve, I've finally landed and I'm damn tired hows Gracie"

" Gracie? Who is Gracie?" Steve said trying to not chuckle at Gracie's attempts at getting the phone.

" My daughter, You Neanderthal Jerk"

" Oh that Grace, I sold her to the traveling Zoo"

" STEVE!" " Uncle STEVE!" The Two William's said at the same time and Steve smirked before handing the girl the phone.

" Danno!"

" Hey baby girl, having fun with Uncle Steve?"

" Uh huh, I finished my reading already"

" Already Monkey?"

" Yeah I read to Uncle Steve for 20 minuets, Then he read to his book to me for a long time"

" Sounds like fun"

" Uh huh we sat on the beach and read, and ate breakfast on the patio. I wanted lucky charms! but Steve said no. Cause I wasn't going to have a bowl of sugar for breakfast."

" No Lucky Charms" Danny gasped into the phone for Gracie's benefit

" Nope and he mixed them up with Trix"

" That's terrible Gracie"

" It's Ok Uncle Steve made a big breakfast with scrambled eggs with some veggies, meat and cheese in it, hash brown fries and mixed fruits. With chocolate MIlk, Uncle Steve had a race car cup and I had barbie"

" Wow you've had a busy morning"

" Uh huh and we went swimming in are Pyjamas"

" In your PJs"

" uh huh"

" Tell Uncle Steve's he's doing your laundry!"

" Danno!, What did you do?"

" Nothing spent all night on a plane, getting ready to go to sleep."

" Night Danno, Love you"

" Danno Loves you to"

" Uncle Steve says by to Danno"

" Alright Monkey it's bedtime for me, have a good day"

" Have a good sleep"

Gracie hung up the phone before barrelling into Steve before they sat down to build a sandcastle. Later they'd hunt around the yard for things to add to it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost lunchtime before the gruesome twosome declared their sand castle done. Gracie's half of the castle had pretty seashells that shimmered in the early afternoon sun. Steve's half wasn't so glamorous, twigs were turned into cannons or jimmy rigged into catapults on top of slanted turrets. Lunch was simple grilled cheese, salad and home made fruit smoothies. Steve had a few errands to run and they really needed to be getting a move on.

" Hey Gracie, go get changed sweetie"

" I get to pick out your clothes to"

" What?"

" When I visit I get to pick out Danno's clothes, so I get to pick out yours instead"

" Ugh sure, closets all yours"

" OK" Gracie said and skipped off into the master bedroom, steve rolling his eyes wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

" Cargos, Cargos, Cargos, Cargos, oh Steve what am I to do with you?, Cargos, Cargo shorts…oh these'll do".

" Oh No, No, No Gracie…I'm not wearing those….Gracie"

" Uncle Steve there trousers"

" But there, I don't like them" Steve pouted his answer

" Uncle Steve!" Gracie in turn pouted.

" Fine, I'll wear them…I'll be the adult" Steve conceded.

" I love you Stevie" Gracie gleefully answered before raiding Steve's drawers for a shirt.

It was liking watching a tornado, shirts were coming out of drawers, Gracie tilting her head this way and that. Steve was trying his level hardest not to rush over and start refolding his clothes and putting them into drawers. They were colour coordinated after all.

" Ah ha It's perfect Uncle Steve" Gracie said pulling out what had to be his only button down shirt, that hadn't been Navy Issued or rented.

" It's got blue and white stripes cause your a sailor"

" And stripes equal sailor?"

" Huh, their Natacule"

" Nautical"

" Yeah, that, Cause Grammy William's said so. "

" Well she must be right"

" You don't need a tie Uncle Steve, Oh you can pick out your own undies" Gracie said as she lightly slapped Steve on the cheek

" Thanks"

Steve threw on the clothes, leaving the shirt open, poured a glop of moose into his hands and worked through his hair. He really needed to see the barber it was just getting to long and rather fluffy. Even Gracie had pointed it out. If he let it grow out much further it turn not only fluffy but tufty as well. Sometimes he wished for Mary's hair, her's could be tamed. Steve brushed his teeth and headed to lounge room and flicked on the TV. Gracie came out a few minuets later in a girly football jersey and white jeans they were not tight but they were not normal fit. Steve was pretty sure they called them Slim Jims or Anorexic jeans, he couldn't be to sure.

" Uncle Steve can you do my pig tails?"

" uh, I can try"

Combing out her hair wasn't to bad. It was some what like brushing out the horses hair back at the academy. The pig tails were another story.

" Kono?"

" Your not bad Uncle Steve, your just not good"

" I'll try not to cry about it" Steve said as he poked Gracie's shoulder.

Steve dialled Kono's number and confessed to his hair stylist's woes. He could feel Kono's smirk through the phone. It only took Kono ten minuets to knock on his door; attest Kono knocked.

" Oh Gracie what's did big bad Steve do?"

" Hi Kono, I think he gave me Bunny Tails"

" I wanted Pig Tails, I look like my rabbit"

" I think he might of"

Steve rolled his eyes as the two girl's talked about some little teen singer with a bowl cut, before walking out the front door to load the scrap metal for scrap yard into the bed of his truck. He also needing to buy some more wood to finish some repairs from the firefight. As he loaded the last of his stuff into the truck Gracie and Kono emerged from the house. Gracie looking more like a little girl then a rabbit. Her hair was done in several small braids. Which Steve knew for a fact he would of tangled his fingers up trying. He also knew a hair done like that could keep for a few day, Something he was eternally grateful for.

" Ready Uncle Steve"

" Alright, Jump in the truck…Thanks Kono"

" No problem…I'm off to the waves"

The drive to the scrap yard was interesting. Steve drove just slightly more law abiding with Gracie then he did with Danny. Even so Danny would of chewed him mercilessly for his driving. Gracie on the other hand said " Faster Uncle Steve" like a seasoned joy rider. At the scrap yard Steve gave Gracie the small bucket of lacquered copper wire while he loaded the five huge boxes of various metals onto the cart.

" Gracie if you hold on to the bar really tight, you can jump on the cart"

" Really"

" Yeah, Don't tell Danno"

Steve walked the cart over the weigh in station while Gracie hung on and told Steve about some boy that thew a frog on a girl at her school. Steve could remember throwing a frog on a girl in Senior Kindergarten. She broke his five year old little heart when she called him a butt face and then went and ate fruit snacks with another boy.

An older man was tending to the weigh in station his name was Joe. clearly the owner seeing as it was " Joe's Salvage and Scrap Yard".

" ah lad what can I do for you on this lovely day" the man spoke in a Scottish accent.

" I just came buy to drop of some metal, Aluminum in the green box, Steel in the two yellow ones and Copper in the other two and Gracie over there has some lacquered copper wire in the red bucket."

" You must be military so organized"

" Navy sir"

" Oh, forgive me"

" No offence taken sir"

"Well let's get these weighed" The man really was a cheery guy. Content with his work humming away.

" You have pretty daughter my boy"

" Thank, she isn't actually my daughter"

" Oh"

" She's…"

" He's my daddy's partner" Gracie piped in from where she was looking at an old car being crushed.

" oh, not matter my dear boy,"

" He isn't my partner, well he is, but he's not my partner like partner like that"

" Ah, isn't that always the story, now for that bucket of wire"

Gracie stood on the cart again putting bucket on the counter as Steve bent down to get the remaining box of aluminium. Gracie whispered to Joe.

" Daddy loves Steve, I know he does….Steve just doesn't know it"

" That secret is safe with me" Gracie gave Joe one her blinding smiles causing the old man to chuckle.

" Here's the last box sir"

With the last box weighed in.

" Here you go $50 for the aluminum, $35 for the Steel and $300 for copper. $15 for the lacquered wire" Joe said as he handed the money over to Steve.

" Oh and for the little lady" Joe said as he pulled out a small grey dolphin in a Joe's t-shirt.

" Thank you "

" No problem my dear, you two have a lovely day"

" You to sir" Steve replied as Gracie waved.

In the car Steve handed Gracie $15 from the bucket. " Here Gracie, for helping with the dishes and keeping me company"

" Uncle Steve, you don'ts gotta pay me to spend time with you…or do the dishes..cause it's fun"

" Well make up a reason for getting it then"

" Ok, but I'm not gunna tell"

Later that night they found themselves eating shave ice at the beach with Kamekona, Chin and Kono after dinner. Gracie had long since admitted defeat and curled up with her feet on Chin's lap and her head on Steve's with Kelly the dolphin snuggled in her arms. Steve's phone rang and he popped it open.

" McGarrett"

" Steve, what's up"

" Nothing down at Kamekona's for shave ice"

" Here give me a second and I'll wake Grace up"

" Yeah good luck with that Steve, You could set off a chain reaction of bombs beside her bed. She'll just roll over and sleep on"

" Oh"

" What you guys do today?"

" We did her reading, picked up some lumber for the house, She helped me with the dishes, twice and we went to the scrap yard. I think she wrapped Joe the owner around her little finger. He gave her stuffed dolphin wearing a Joe's t-shirt. We had dinner at a burger place, yes we have them!"

" I'm impressed Steve"

" She also picked out my clothes, going to have to refold all of that and I suck at doing hair that's longer then an inch"

" Comes with practice, get her home to bed Steve"

" Hey Dan, how are you?"

" I'm alright, miss my munchkin…might actually miss you but that could be the scotch talking"

"alright Danny, congratulate your friend for me"

" Goodnight Steve"

" G'afternoon Danno"

" Hey guys, got to call it a night and get princess drool to bed"

" Night Brah" " Night Boss"

Once Steve got home, he plunked Gracie down on his bed took off her shoes and tucked her in. He wasn't chasing down crooks today but damn he was tired. He flopped into bed on the other side and wasn't aware of anything after that.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will give a little light on Danny from a background perspective. I'm giving Danny a phobia that isn't a coconut landing on Gracie's head. Yes It's kind of a Danno chapter. It also kind of explains how Danny got to be wear his is and the significance of Teyla per say

Danny was nursing some very terrible coffee in the hotel lobby. It was a lobby even Stan would be jealous of, Teyla came from money. Such poshness wasn't any skin of their back. Her family wasn't stingy. His family on the other hand were struggling to make ends meat in the begining. His family were Irish Italian immigrants, his father an Italian police officer, used the all of his saved money to relocate the family to New Jersey. Grace and Darren William's wanted a better life for their children. Little Danny was born on American soil six months later. A emotional and expressive little boy much like his italian mother but fiercely loyal and hot headed like his irish father.

Mr. William's worked hard at his factory line job, working for his meagre salary. Danny and his brothers often were sent to school on empty tummies in second hand clothes from the Salvation Army it was what they could afford. They were made fun of because they had bologna sandwiches often on stale bread when the other children had real meat on wonder bread without the crust. Danny was smaller then all the other children and often was the butt of jokes, the little boy found his escape in fiction. As fate would have it, little five year old Danny was climbing an Oak tree in the park a couple miles from home. He climbed onto a weak branch and fell from the tree. His piercing cries grabbed the attention of a man walking the trails.

Curious the man sought out the noise and froze at the site before his eyes but only for a second. Concerned the lad had hurt himself he carefully made his way so he wouldn't scare him.

" You Ok Sport?"

" Mama said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

" Smart women, My names Carson Lorne"

" So you know my name, not a stranger anymore"

" Hello Mr. Lorne, My name is Danny, Danny Williams"

" Your quite the articulate little guy"

" Whats articulate?"

" It means you speak very well"

" Oh then your pretty articulate to" Carson chuckled at the boy's bluntness

" Alright, champ I'm doctor by day,and my day doesn't end so I'm always a doctor"

" Can I check and make sure you didn't hurt your arm badly"

Danny shyly shook his head yes.

" No needles promise?"

" No needles, I don't like um either" Carson casually talked to Danny while he gently prodded and checked his arm for any breaks. All while asking him about his parents, siblings.

" Congratulations, Danny you've got a sprained wrist"

" Mr. Lorne that doesn't sound like it's meant to be good"

" Nope, but it means you get to pick any colour tensor tape you want from my pack"

" Any Colour?"

" As long as it's in there, it's fair game" There were over half a dozen colours of tape. Little Danny just couldn't decide. They'd only had the yucky brown tensor bandage at home. Finally he narrowed it down to an Orange and Blue.

" I don't know what to pick" Danny said a disappointed sheen on his eyes. Considering it was Winter and Danny hardly had on a proper sweater much less a coat. He probably did not have much in the way of choices. It clenched at Carson's heart muscle.

" Tell you what champ, how about we use both"

" We can do that?"

" Well I'm special and your special so yeah, we can" there was the smile, Carson had been looking for. It was beginning to get dark when Carson finished tending to the boys wrist. He really wasn't comfortable with the concept of letting the little boy walk home on his own.

" Hey Danny, it's dark ; Think you could walk me to your house so I don't get lost"

" Sure, could of just said you didn't want me to walk home alone"

" How'd you get so smart"

" Come on Mr. Lorne" Carson mused he could always walk back and grab his car later. Carson found himself walking for almost 45 minuets. Before Danny brought him to a door on the ground floor of a run down apartment building on the shadier end of town. Danny knocked on the door and petite brunette women answer the door.

" Daniel, where have you been…we've been worried sick"

" I fell out of a tree and Mr. Lorne took care of me"

" Mr. Lorne, Son I've told you not to speak with strangers"

" Daniel go inside"

" But Ma"

" Nope off you go, go wash up and head to bed"

" Yes Ma"

Carson found himself in an awkward position not quite knowing what to do.

" Hi Ma'am"

" What's the matter with you? picking up little boys are you sick"

" Whoa hold on! I did not pick up your son. The kid fell out of a tree and started to cry up a storm. What was I supposed to do leave him there" Grace William's let out a sigh.

" I'm sorry"

" It's quite alright ma'am, he told me he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. I just gave him my name to get at his arm."

" There were no breaks, just a sprained wrist which I took care of."

" Sir, my husband does not get any pay till the end of the month. Perhaps Antonio my oldest could shovel your drive and walk ways" Grace said in a worried voice.

" Ma'am, I don't need to be paid for tending to a boys wrist"

" Thank You Sir"

" Please call me Carson"

" Grace"

" S'lovely name" Grace

" Honey who's that" a rich irish voice said as a stocky but fairly tall man approached the door putting an arm around Grace.

" Darren, this is Carson he took care of Daniel's wrist"

" Thank you Sir"

" Carson"

" Carson"

" Sir"

" Darren" Mr. William's said turning the same thing on the man just outside the door.

" Darren, I know this is going to sound incredibly tacky. Could I use your washroom. I was kind of side tracked from getting home by a sprained wrist"

" Of course, it's just across from the boys room, Danny pop out and point Mr. Carson to the bathroom"

" OK pop, over her Mr. Lorne"

After taking care of his business Carson emerged from the bathroom drying his hands off on his pants. Danny was still standing just outside his bedroom door.

" Bye Mr. Lorne"

Getting on to one knee, Lorne unknotted his tie and brought Danny's wrist up to his chest and tied the tie around the little boys shoulder and neck supporting his wrist like a sling.

" Always have a tie kid, Don't have to wear it just have it. It'll save a life someday" Carson said as he raised up and ruffled the mop of blond hair.

" Ok Mr. Lorne"

" Think your mom said something about going to bed, go hog your brothers covers"

" OK"

With that Carson bid the William's parents a good night and ran the two miles back to his Camaro.

The very next morning, Darren William's tripped on a large box addressed to him. They'd never received mail in the US that wasn't bills. Brining it inside he called his wife over and together they opened the envelope that was taped to the box.

Darren,

In this box you'll find three boy's winter jackets along with both a men's and women's peacoat. I wasn't snooping or anything but I saw your certificate and commendations from the Italian Police Force. Given your law enforcement background the Hospital has officially hired you onto staff as security. You start today. You'll also be attending a 6 month course at the police academy to bring up to New Jersey standards. It's covered upon finishing the program there will be a position open with the city police department or you may continue full-time with hospital security your choice.

I'm going to hazard guess and say your family is not medically covered and that just won't do. Your family will be taken care of for the next 12 months medically.

I'm not doing this for charity or out of some sense of pity. Because I don't pity you or your family. You've got everything I want a real family. The Lorne name is well established and it does nothing for me but increase my bank account. I want to do something good, right and honest and do something right in this world. You guys your right. Not to mention there is 3 loafs of bread and turkey, ham and chicken deli meats and some lunch boxes.

Keep in touch

Dr. Carson Lorne MD

Grace had open tears flowing down her face, and Darren fought them back while the kids gathered in celebrating over there new gear. Darren and Carson became close friends working in the hospital together. Carson gained family with the William's and Danny loved his Uncle Carson, Uncle Carson had a lot of books. A year later Carson was married and a year after that Teyla was born. Little Teyla loved her big cousin Danny from the moment she shoved her little fingers up his nose and puked on him. They'd been inseparable and were just as tight today. It was Carson who made sure Danny made it to Hawaii to be with Gracie.

Danny was brought out of his musing by the very man. His hair was silver and he'd softened in the middle over the years but he was still his Uncle Carson.

" Hey Champ"

" Uncle Carson"

" You look like some one just kicked your puppy. I'd say because you miss Grace but that isn't all of it I can tell."

" You always could tell"

" It's your eyes kid"

" I know, I know gate way to my soul"

" Gunna tell me about it?"

" I, I miss Steve, I miss the giant freak….even though he goes out of his way to get me killed. I actually miss the bastard"

" Daniel do you want to know what I think?"

" What"

" I think you love this Steve, the Super Seal"

" What"

" Yes you do and he probably loves you back. Like any boy with a crush who suffers etymology retardation, he's resulted to pulling your metaphorical pigtails. While your busy picking flower petals."

" I'm not gay Uncle Carson"

" No, but your drawn to the heart and from the sounds of it Steve has a lot of it."

" Besides your daughter, says you get all gooey eyed when the guy looks at you a certain way. She's you smile like goofy case when you talk about Stevie Super Seal"

" When did you guys talk about that I would have heard and I know you ain't calling Rachel's because she hats you…no offence"

" It's a little program called Skyle Danny boy"

" Anyways an old man like me should be needing to bathroom right now"

" You always needed the bathroom after important conversations"

" Wise Ass"

When Carson left Danny polished off the cold coffee retreating to his room for another half hour before the wedding rehearsal. He dialled Steve's number.

" Muppets" came Steve sleep mumbled voice

" Did you just say Muppets?"

" No McGarrett, What's up Danny"

" Steve I…"

Cliffy


	6. Chapter 6

From time to time I like to use the name Dan for Danny. Well in this case Steve, likes to use Dan. Daniel is a name Steve reserves for serious situations or pure sarcasm. Danny gets called Danny by everybody and though said by the right people contains affection. Dan is just a name that Steve uses with affection and depth. Super Short update it's more or less the conversation. Danny and Steve always have this they both love each other from afar first thing…well I'm not doing that. Danny knows he loves Steve, He does Love steve from the start. Steve doesn't love Danny that way, but is willing to try because he can see the potential of loving Danny. He always that Danny was a great catch just not his catch.

" Steve I…."

" Danny, you Ok?" Steve said at the prolonged silence each millisecond was pushing Steve further to full alert.

" Yeah, well no…ugh I don't know"

" Dan, whats wrong?" The commanders concern for his partner was on the rise.

" Steve, it's ….."

" You know you can tell me anything"

" We'll it's not just anything"

" Well you can still tell me, I promise I won't turn whatever it is into a joke or innuendo"

" Well, the thing is I miss you"

" Thats it? You miss me….K I miss you to, Better?" Danny let out a sigh

" No it's not just that"

" Danny it's the middle of the night, Seriously what the hell is up or should I just go back to bed?"

" No"

" Then what do you want?"

" I..I.." A stuttering Danny, now that was a foreign concept to Steve. For as long as he's known the man; words were always easy for him..always. The unsureness he could hear over the phone had him feeling bad for snapping at his partner.

" I…I think I love you"

" You, what?"

" I think I love you Steve?"

" Love me?"

" You know what? Forget I said anything….go back to bed Steve. I don't know what I'm talking about"

" Dan, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just surprised I guess"

" Why?"

" I don't know, I'm a man, you hate my driving, criticize my every move"

" Clearly I'm out of touch with my better judgement because I do"

" Why"

" You, you drive me crazy….press all my buttons and find new ones to press. You make me bat shit crazy. Your insane to a certifiable level the state needs a straight jacket on hand. Your almost retarded in civilized society and your way to fucking aggressive!.."

" Hold on a second" Steve cut off Danny's rant unable t see the man rolling his eyes while nervously fiddling with his bow tie, he'd have rather had a tie but Tey was the boss.

" Gracie, where you going"

" Bafroom Seve" game Gracie mumbled sleepy voice and Danny couldn't help the smile. He did miss his little girl.

" Try the other door Sweetie thats the closet"

" Oh"

" You were saying?"

" but then you'll go an do something sweet! Like graduate Kono when she missed the academy graduation because of that case. You let Gracie sleep in your room because she forgot her bear, you gave her your Navy Dinosaur so she'd have something to cuddle."

" Uncle Steve your squishing Thumpy"

" Here you go, Do you want to say hi to Danno"

" mmhmm"

" Hi Danno" Danny smiled on the end of the phone.

" Hey hows my Monkey?"

" Sleepy, Uncle Steve and I did lots today"

" I head, and you feel asleep and Steve ate your shave"

" Uncle Steve should be chubby, he eats heaps of food"

" Baby girl I'll call you in the morning, go back to sleep"

" mmmhmmm k, Love you Danno, miss you"

" I love you and miss you to monkey"

" Here Uncle Steve" Gracie was sound a sleep before her head even hit the pillow. Steve was almost jealous, he could never just go back to sleep like that.

" I'm Back, what were you saying"

"You could of said no, when I asked you to watch Gracie no warning but you didn't. Your always doing something reckless with suspects and make me worry about my job security not to mention my general life expectancy, which should be a hell of a lot lower then it feels. Then for as much as you scare the shit out of me, you..you make me feel safe. You conveniently always forget your wallet on beer night but then you'll go and be sweet again like go after Step-Stan to make sure I can still see Gracie. Clearly I've lost my mind and have gone crazy or I just love bat shit crazy because I seem to love you"

" Wow"

" What…Wow, that's it? Wow What"

" No ones ever said that to me, At least not like that"

" I'm not everybody else"

" I'm glad"

" What do you mean, nobodies ever said they love you"

" Oh women have said it, but they never told me they loved me. You told me you loved Me and not my looks or the perks that come with me"

" Well I love you Steven"

" Danny your my best friend, The friend I wanted to share my Dunk' re Roos and Fruit Snacks with and play legos with in Kindergarten. I don't want that to ever change, Ever. I love you Danno but I don't love you that way"

" Oh…ok then" Steve could pick out the rejected tone in Danny's voice a mile away.

" Daniel listen to me, I need you to listen"

" Ok, Steve"

" I think I could grow to love you like that, Dan when you get back from the mainland, would you have dinner with me?"

" Is this what I think this, you asking me on a date"

" Pretty much"

" I'd like that Steve"

" Good, now that this has been dealt with, your kid is like little space heater and it's putting me to sleep"

" Yeah thats my girl, Another Williams Warmer."

" Can I go to bed now Dan"

" Yeah, G'night babe"

" G'night Danno"


	7. Chapter 7

Short update

Steve could get used to sleeping till nine, ten in the morning. He'd spent everyday since the age of 17 almost up by the ass crack of dawn. He was enjoying his sleep, was wrapped around something soft and cuddly with the blankets up to his ears but there was this incessant hum that just would not stop, damn now it was poking him.

poke….poke….poke…poke… Steve rolled over to avoid the offending poke but it just followed him,….poke…poke….poke…poke…." Steve's not here leave a message after the beep…beep" Steve mumbled burrowing further into the covers…poke…poke….Ummmph. Gracie got tired of poking Steve and user her voice and settled for the dad method, she jumped on him being extra carful to land on his stomach.

Gracie was pretty lucky the seal was already hyper aware of having a little girl in the house or she'd probably have been thrown out the window. Steve was a seal after all and his protective reflexes were a little more flawed then the average person. He also remembered his sister being highly annoying at that age. Doing thing like prying his dad's eyes open when he was napping or trying to shove barbie legs up his nose in the morning.

" Ugh, you trying to kill me"

" Nope, I made you breakfast"

" You, you made breakfast" Steve said in a some what panicked voice.

" Toast, Uncle Steve….nobody can screw up toast" Gracie said in an incredulous voice.

" You'd be surprised pumpkin, tell that to the man who almost burnt the house trying making a bowl of raison bran"

" You burned a bowl of raison bran?"

" Nooo, My dad"

" Oh he cooked like Danno does"

" Oh hows that"

" Badly" Steve snorted at the matter a fact tone

" Unless it's KD and hot Dog Wieners, that it's the best"

Steve cringed internally, he remembered that specialty….what was it about kitchen retarded men and that dish. He loved it until he was 10 and developed an actual taste pallet for real.

" Yeah, Dad could do that to and he whipped a mean speed dial for chinese"

" Danno order's pizza"

" Well we'll just keep him out of my kitchen"

" Uh huh"

" So breakfast"

" Yeah butter and Jam Uncle Steve, Your out of Peanut Butter"

" I'm not out of Peanut Butter Gracie, I never have peanut butter"

" Uncle Steve, Danno's right your got broken chasing shoe bombers in sandy countries. You eat pineapple on pizza and you have no peanut butter"

" Danny, should of named you Danielle, Uncle Steve has no peanut butter, cause Uncle Steve can't have peanut butter"

" Why?"

" I'm allergic to peanuts, they can hurt me really badly" he wasn't going to tell the little girl the cold fact that they could kill him. A good whiff of the sent alone could send him into anaphylaxis

" I'm protect you from the peanuts Uncle Steve"

" Thank you" Steve mumbled around a mouth full of shark shaped toast. Apparently Gracie found his mother's cookie cutters. Maybe they'd bake cookies later.

" How'd you like to bake cookies later?"

" Really"

" Yeah"

" Real cookies?"

" From scratch"

" Yippie"

" BUT"

" Yes Uncle Steven?" Gosh the kid was to darn cheeky sometimes.

" If you tell anybody, even Danno that I bake. I'm going to drop Danno into a big bowl of canned pineapple"

" Uncle Steve!"

" Well I won't do that, It's just SEALS don't bake we go hunt something and eat it"

" Boys can bake and still be boys"

" I know, I know" how did the kid get to be so smart.

" Tell you what, why don't you take this…it's called a magic jack and my iPhone in the red case and press 666 and you can talk to Rachel."

" Take all the time you need" The Navy still covered over 500 Minuets of personal long distance on his phone, might as well let Gracie abuse something he never used.

" I'm going to shower and change, so you gotta get out of here"

" uh huh, I don't wanna see any Steve bum"

" Get out of here turkey, you can go out onto the Lanai but not out to the chairs by the waters edge"

" Alright Uncle Steve, Don't forget to scrub behind your ears"

" Yes mother"

Steve chuckled at the kid's antics before grabbing his beloved tan cargos and mixed up with an ocean blue t-shirt and headed for the shower. He wondered if Kono and Chin would be up for a drive into the mountains for a picnic. Today was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Hello my Darling Readers, Did that sound as corny to you as it did to me? Sorry about the nice little hiatus, been busy. I figured I'd drop in and update here a little. I'm behind on like 7 stories. ( Keep in mind I wouldn't know how to actually bake 88% of these things personally except the Super Seal Lasagna)

Steve shucked his clothing and tossed them into the hamper in the corner. He stopped at the mirror and struck a few poses in the bathroom mirror before jumping into the shower. Years of practice and training ensured he was squeaky clean and old spice fresh in four minuets and thirty seconds, Five was just so over rated. Steve pulled on his new clothes and took one look at the comb on the counter and walked out the bathroom door.

Steve set about in the kitchen pulling out everything they'ed need to make some Oatmeal Raison Cookies, Short Bread Cookies and a batch of his famous Super Seal Chocolate Chip Lasagna. The lasagna got him out of a court marshal or seven during his days at Annapolis. He brought out the bag of his mom's cookie cutters and smiled when he found the old Dinosaur cutter, it'd been his favourite. He debated bringing out the Guns, Bullets and Grenade shaped cookie cutters he'd made in metal shop and dismissed the idea.

Content with everything in the kitchen Steve made his way to his foot locker which served as coffee table and pulled out his " I'm Sexy and You Can't Deny It" apron and desert camouflage chefs hat. Now he just had to find his chef garb from his munchkin days. It didn't take Steve all that long to find his old " My dad can kick you dad's butt" apron and mini chefs hat in his old toy box in the room he'd had as a boy. He deposited boy sets of chefs clothing on the kitchen chairs and made his way out to the lanai.

Steve slowly crept onto the lanai careful not to make to much noise. Gracie was sat on Jack's chair talking to Rachel about a bieber, whatever the hell a bieber was. He jumped out in front of the little girl and yelled BOO

" Ahhhhh" Gracie shrieked as she automatically kicked out and the Giant navy seal dropped like a sack of potatoes and curled up on himself"

" Grace, Grace…" Rachel's voice crackled through the phone worried about her daughter frightened shout.

" Hold on mommy, I think I hurt Uncle Steve"

Gracie put the phone on the armrest and kneeled down by Steve.

" Uncle Steve, I'm sorry Uncle Steve" Gracie said has she rubbed his back, like Danno said when she got hurt.

" Yeah, ugh I'm good, ugh remind me not to scare you from the front again, ever" Steve grunted out. The little girl kicked hard.

" Come on Uncle Steve, Uppsy Daisy" Steve finally got to his feet and threw Gracie up over his shoulder and grabbed the phone.

" Grace, Grace what do you mean you hurt Steve" Steve could hear Rachel's tiny little voice.

" Uh , Yeah Hey Rachel, I snuck up on her and she accidentally kicked me in the uh, Manjigglies" Steve didn't know what to actually.

" Oh, put Gracie back on"

" yeah, here princess"

" Hi Mommy, I didn't mean to kick Uncle Steve, Gotta go we got to start are day. Love You" Gracie hung up the phone before Rachel could finish and Steve smirked.

Steve still had the little girl over his shoulder by the time they reached the kitchen and put her down.

" Here you go, Gracie you get to wear these"

" Hey it says Stevie on the hat"

" Yeah it was mine when I was little"

" I bet you were a cutie pie"

" Not as cute as the one in front of me" Steve said as he put on his gear and pulled up a stool for Gracie.

" First things first, we wash are hands"

The two chefs set about mixing the doughs and putting the cookies onto baking pans after cutting out several Butterflies, Dinosaurs, Cars, Stars and snowmen even though it wasn't christmas.

" Uncle Steve can we use the chocolate chip now?"

" yup, Now this Gracie….is my secrete Super Seal Chocolate Chip Lasagna, Only I know how to make it but you will to. Promise not to tell?"

" I won't even tell Danno, I promise"

" OK"

Steve let gracie pound the first layer of cookie dough into the rectangle cake pan. Then Steve poured thick liquid marshmallow and let it set before gracie put more cookie dough on top. Then Steve took several dairy milk chocolate bars and the two laid the bars out to cover another layer. Then added the final layer of cookie dough and set all of there creations to bake.

Hey munchkin you take my work phone and call auntie Kono and ask her if she wants to come on a picnic. While I call Uncle Chin.

" Are we gunna share the cookies"

" yeah, we'll get tummy aches if don't"

" Can we save some for daddy"

" Nope"

"But why, Uncle Steve…Daddy love's cookies"

" Cause we'll make him a special Danno cookie, so It'll be nice a fresh when he gets here"

" COOOL"

" Uncle Steve will you watch Cadet Kelly with me"

" What's it about?"

" s'bout a girl who has to go to an army school, cause her mom got married to another guy. She isn't good at being a soldier but she gets better. I like it"

" Sounds interesting, I'll watch it but the NAVY is better"

"uh Huh" Gracie agreed much to commander's surprise.

"HuH?"

" Cause your Navy"

" I love you munchkin."

" Love you Uncle Stevie, come on let's watch the movie"


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had to admit, He really was enjoying this Cadet Kelly movie. There elements drill team patterns were a mess and a good bit of the military life represented was horribly inaccurate but it was a kids movie and he could live with that.

" Uncle Steve can you do that?" Gracie's question brought him out of his thoughts on the movie.

" Do what?"

" You know twirl your gun and throw it"

" Nope, I was never part of a drill team. I never did dog and pony shows"

" Uncle Steve there are no dogs and ponies" the little girl dead panned

" Sorry it's jargon, thats what we call parades and anything showy"

" Oh"

" I had a friend who did it. I tried twirling his gun, it fly out of my hand and knocked out six cadets, Don't tell your father"

The little girl started to laugh " OK Uncle Steve"

The two were interrupted when Kono and Chin barged into the house. Steve really began to think they'd been hanging around Danny just a little to much, clearly knocking was non-existent in five 0.

" Come on Steve, Lets go already" Kono said impatiently really looking forward to this little impromptu picnic. It would be great team bonding and she really wished Danny could be there for it.

" Yeah Uncle Steve, come on" the little rugrat said ganging up on poor Steve with the only other girl. Chin who was at this point very hungry grabbed the cooler bag Steve and Gracie had obviously prepared, shrugged the strap on and went for a more hands on approach, He pushed Steve right out the door and let Kono set the alarm.

The days was young, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. If you asked Steve, it was the perfect day for a picnic. Steve and Kono were setting out the food while Chin and Gracie played a game of frisbee. The little girl was quite good. Chin spent his morning slaving away over a can opener making fruit salad for the little get together. There was pineapple, pears, cherries, guava, mountain apple, grapes, cantaloups and honey dew in the wonderful creation of mixed canned fruit Chin had chef'd up. Kono put together ham and cheese sandwiches and made sure to cut of Gracie's crust and cut Chin's into triangles just to annoy her favourite cousin.

" Kono Darling would you call the Children" Steve said in his best attempt at a 50's stay at home mother which earned him a swat upside the head from Kono.

" Chin, Gracie it's time to eat"

In the blink of an eye the last two people made it to the blanket to sit down for a nice meal.

Meanwhile in mainland America, Danny was lying in bed awake. Every time the blond tried to close eyes and get some sleep Steve's words bounded around inside his head.

" Dan, When you get back from the mainland, would you have dinner with me" The words both excited and frightened him, it was Steve after all. In Steve " Would your have Dinner with me" could very well mean a power bar and 50 mile run for two but it would also mean dinner. Danny had so many questions. Would Steve cook?, what would he wear?

" Something Sexy and Formal" Danny mused to himself and giggled at the realization in Steve's world that might mean black cargo pants and his good sneakers. Steve was a paradox that amused the haole as much as it scared the crap out of him.

Danny found himself wondering what would happen if Steve did come to fall in love with him the way he loved Steve. He wondered what side of the bed Steve would take. It didn't matter to Danny he'd just wrap himself up in the giants long arms and legs and probably have the best nights sleep he'd have gotten in years. He wondered how Gracie would take it, she seemed to like having Steve around if the last few days were proving anything. Danny hoped his mind would easy up soon and let him get some rest. He really did need to get some sleep before the wedding in tomorrow. I took a big glass of hot milk and a trip to the bathroom before Danny managed to fall asleep for the night.

Steve, Kono, Chin and Gracie were enjoying there lunch. Gracie was positive Chin would end up with a tummy ache, he ate so much of their cookies, he even had the top button of his pants undone to accommodate his expanded cookie filled tummy.

" Steve I didn't know you could bake" Kono said in some level of amazement, she'd always figured him as a from the box sort of guy or at most the guy who buys the cookies from the bakery, burns them a little and say they were home made.

" I've always known how to bake"

" He also cooks really good to Auntie Kono"

" I guess you have no excuses brah, your gonna have to cook something for the barbecue " Chin chipped in from where he was comfortably lounging against the tree they'd eaten under.

" Hey guys I think we better pack it in for the night" Steve said has the sun started to sink behind the horizon.

They had a busy day that was for sure. Gracie and Kono were asleep in the backseat and Chin was dozing off with his face pressed against the windshield. Steve figured if he drove fast enough through the intersection the cameras would catch the attractive face chin was sure to be making. After all he had total immunity from Hawaiian law. Danny would be coming home the day after tomorrow and he had the perfect thing in mind for their date.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been oh I don't know about 6 months since I've last updated this story. SORRY about that. I thought I'd deliver on a much needed update. I hope you guys like it.

-Gibbs

The wedding has been a smashing success. Teyla was simply divine in her simple yet exquisite dress. Danny would be lying if he said he didn't shed a tear or two during the ceremony. His uncle Carson had his full optical faucets turned on as he watched his little girl marry the man of her dreams. Even if Evan Bentley was only a paramedic he liked the fact she kept it medical, at least that was that was what he'd heard Danny had call it. After the reception Tayla, her new husband and Carson were standing in the airport wishing Danny safe travels and showered him with gifts for Gracie. Danny had a good chuckle over the " I'm Cute, and I know it" t-shirt Evan managed to find. Yes he'd fit in just fine with Gracie a real kookie kooks. On the plane Danny was able to sleep, the night before with zero sleep finally got the better of him.

In Hawaii things were not so calm. It'd been a long time since Steve woke up questioning his decisions. He'd asked Danny to dinner and he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. The blond man was his best friend, his first real friend that didn't get him at all but not only accepted him, Danny understood him on a level no one else did. Steve was pretty sure he didn't love Daniel Williams in the way he loved him but Steve was willing to try and see if there were feelings for Danny he didn't know about, Danny deserved that much.

Danny was due into the airport in three hours, Steve need to get rid of Grace. Well he didn't want to get rid of her. Steve loved the little girl and really enjoyed their quality time alone but he didn't quite want her on his date. Steve had decided Gracie needed some girl time and shipped her off to Kono's for the night with the promise of girlie fun like barbies, nail polish and boy bands. Although he was informed boy bands were so 1995 and she said it like 1995 was a long time ago. With Gracie in the capable hands of Kono, steve was ready to tackle operation date night.

McGarret didn't want to do dinner in some swanky restaurant, Danny deserved better than just another clinically thought out date. Steve wanted to cook something simple but meaningful, he made pizza. Steve liked to make a double thin crust pizza so there was a layer of cheese in between two pizza crusts. Steve got everything he could out of his pizza sauce with ground spinach, garlic, pimentos and tomatoes. Then finally topped his pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage and onions and only pine able on his side. The pizza dinged just in time to leave for the airport.

Danny walked through the airport his hair a little mussed up from sleeping on the plane but for once, he couldn't be bothered to fix it. He never thought i'd feel great to be back in this pineapple infest hell hole but it was. He'd missed Hawaii or maybe it was the people, they really were far nicer than mainlanders. He kept his eyes pealed for Steve and his jaw almost hit the floor when he set eyes on Steve. Stephen J McGarret was wearing a simple pair of nice fitting black jeans, a crisp white t-shirt under an unbuttoned royal blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Steve looked HOT.

" Danny your slobbering on the floor"

" Shut up, Steve "

" Come on, time to go home" Steve said to Danny, it was good having the man back.

The car ride was quiet, Danny had dozed off and Steve was content to let him sleep. It'd give him a few minutes for last minute prep work.

When they got home Steve jumped out of the car, scrambled through the house, set up the dinner table and took the pizza from the oven where he left it to stay warm and ran back out for Danny. Steve flicked his nose hard and woke him up.

" oh your place already, where is Gracie" Danny said not even getting out of the car yet.

" She's at Kono's Danno, You know Girl time. Nail painting, boy bands…"

" Boyband went out in the 90's you neanderthal"

" I've beeng getting that a lot lately, now" Steve said practically pushing Danny toward the house.

" Yes mother"

For the first time in a long time, Danny was speechless. He just saw the table Steve had laid out. It was simply amazing and Danny had to admit smelled delicious. Steve was a fast operator, he literally mean't " Have dinner with me when you get back".

" Dan, sit down before you fall down" Steve said from his chair

" What happened to being a gentlemen and pulling out my chair?"

" Chivalry is dead" Steve deadpanned

" Ass" Danny said with a smile on his face before sitting down. It was great to banter with Steve again.

Dinner was fabulous, Steve and Danny talked about everything and nothing. Dessert was even better. If Danny didn't love Steve before he definitely did after the homemade donuts, they were amazing.

" Steve these donuts are amazing, What the recipe and who knew you could cook?"

" Ugh I did, and Jet fuel and dough" Steve cracked up at Danny looking at the half donut in his hand excepting to find some injection hole for the jet fuel.

" Danny eat your donut!"

Steve and Danny decided to watch Stargate with Kurt Russell on TV. Steve had a faint smile on his face as Danny went on about the improbability of Stargates. All Steve could think about was how surprised Danny would be to know, Stargates were a very real thing. He'd been part of an SGA team mission in 2007. The governments secrecy came in the form of total truths put it in a movie and they'll think it's ridiculous. Steve shook his thoughts from his head and began to watch the movie.

A half an hour later Steve looked over to see a very much asleep Danny. Steve figured he must of had a rough few nights stateside. Poor guy probably spent the the previous night wide awake thinking about the wedding. Steve decided he'd be a good host and let Danny have the bed and he'd sake out on the couch but he didn't want to wake Danny up so carried him off to his room. Danny wasn't a light weight but he was fine in Steve's arms. He rested the blond down, Danny had on lounge pants due to the flight home so he'd be just fine to sleep. Tucking him in, Steve made to exit the room only to be grabbed by Danny's hand.

"stay?"

" Danny, I don't want to go rushing into anything"

" Just hold me Stephen, it's been a long time since I've just been held"

Steve didn't know wether it was the way he said Stephen or the hopeful and maybe even a little sad look in Danny's eyes. That had him saying yes.

" Move over Dan"

Steve found himself in a bit of a predicament, he had no clue what to do next so he just laid there. Danny smiled at Steve's obvious lost look and took the lead. Danny rolled onto his side and and snuggled up against Steve's right side and rest his head on his chest and threw his leg over one of Steve's nestling his leg between Steve's long legs and wrapped his arm around his waist. He tapped Steve's left pec to get his attention and looked up.

" This ok?" he made sure to look straight into those hazelly- Blue eyes that so frequently changed colours depending on his mood. He wanted to make sure Steve was ok and wanted Steve to know he could say no.

" Yeah, Thats Ok"

Danny found himself absently rubbing a scar that was hidden by Steve's pec muscle. He wondered how Steve had got it. Probably a knife fight with a crazed terrorist. As if reading his mind Steve answered.

" I fell off a teeter totter when I was 5 and my chest landed on a piece of glass."

"Oh" the blond answered not expecting something like that.

" Not all my scars were a result of Navy Seal Badass moments"

It was much longer until Steve's breathing had evened out into sleep, danny safely encased in his right arm. Danny on the verge of sleep himself tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on Steve's jaw. Whispered a soft " I love you" and fell into the land of sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this story has taken so long to update. I've been super busy. CBS owns them

-Gibbs

Steve was starting to wake up, something was tickling his nose, he tried to make it stop but it just kept coming back. With no chance of really getting back to sleep again, Steve cracked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. Danny was firmly squished between him and the wall, while still being wrapped around Steve like a boa constrictor. He'd done a little furniture rearranging after Grace fell out of bed for the ninth time. He was all for having Gracie survive her stay at casa McGarrett without any brain damage. He debated waking Danny up but thought better off it and left him to sleep.

He tried to gently extricate himself from Danny's limbs without jostling the man and when that proved futile he pried himself free. Steve was certain he woke him up. But Danno remained oblivious to the world and just rolled over and sprawled all over the bed. Chuckling to himself Steve grabbed his arm lifted it up and dropped it onto the bed and smirked, Danny didn't so much as twitch.

"Like father, daughter" Steve mused to himself before heading to the bathroom and pulling on some swim trunks. With Gracie over he hand't gotten his regular morning work out accomplished the last few days. He swam for a good half hour before heading onto the beach to start his run back, only pausing when a nice piece of emerald sea glass caught his eye. Gracie probably would love it so he pocketed the glass and continued back to the house. Steve took a quick dip in the ocean outside the house to rid himself of any sweat before coming inside.

It was about 8:30 and Steve figured he'd start making breakfast and wake Danny up if he wasn't by the time it was finished. About ten minutes later Danny stumbled into the kitchen, wearing a pair of boxers and a U.S Navy shirt he'd borrowed from Steve and his hair was in disarray. Steve allowed himself an affectionate smile as he watched Danny stare at the coffee machine like mental powers alone would cause it to start. Taking pity on the man Steve placed his coffee in his hands and pointed him to the stool on the other side of the counter. Clearly Daniel Williams was not a morning person. Looking at him now, Steve was surprised the man managed to make it into work at eight during the week.

Danny took sips of his coffee between resting his head on the counter and watching the giant seal cook, whatever it was he was cooking. He hadn't really had much of his morning coffee yet or he would of said something about the slightly slanted camouflage chef's hat Steve was wearing.

" Whats that?"

" Haven't you ever had a toad in the hole?" Steve asked between cracking eggs and setting them into a piece of toast while sprinkling cheese on the other one.

" No"

" You'll like it, trust me"

" K"

Breakfast ready Steve slid a plate in front of Danny while he took his around the counter so he could sit on the stool next to Danny where the two ate in companionable silence. Finally starting to perk up with the coffee and breakfast being consumed, Danno took a look around the kitchen. Now with the knowledge that Steve cooked, the chef knives actually made sense. He smiled at the fridge which now had several of Grace's drawings on them. Then he took in the gun safe which had been integrated into the cupboards and two Bowie knives mounted to the wall. Danny thought it should probably bug him just a little but it really didn't, that was just McGarret for you.

Steve finished his food, grabbed his plate and Danny's and ruffled Danny's hair on his way around the counter.

" Danno you got a bad case of troll hair, you might want to tame that wild beast before we go get Gracie from Kono. I promised her we'd get her first thing in the morning"

" Your lucky I'm in love with you Steven, or I'd have to go DeAlphabetize your library. Yeah Babe I know your secret"

" Try it and I'll tell everyone you do Zumba on Wednesday night"

" How'd You….Do you stalk me? You neanderthal animal!"

" Gracie talks in her sleep and is that anyway to talk to the man you love?"

" I hate you!"

" No you don't"

When Danny headed up stairs for a shower. Steve pulled the baseball cookie he'd hid in the microwave so Danny wouldn't see it. He and Gracie had worked on it before he picked Danny up. He'd set it to bake before Danno woke up. He and Gracie were going to give it Danno with his lunch. For a minute Steve thought about how comfortable it was to have Danny in the house, like he belonged. Steve knew he should probably be freaking out but he figured whatever happens with Daniel, happens.

There is more to come after this.


	12. Chapter 12

The time has come for me to cap off this story and tie up the lose ends. I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequel. I have some other stories to bring to conclusion and a Stargate Atlantis story has been brewing in me brains for a bit.

What could Danny say, He was happy, well fed and on the way to pick up his daughter. Steve was driving his car as usual but Danny couldn't bring himself to complain. That was until Steve made a hairpin turn throwing up dirt and gravel in the camaro's wake.

" The hell is wrong with you?"

" Nothing!"

" Drive like a civilized person, you animal"

" Love your too" Steve said and casted his cheekiest grin on Danny who rolled his eyes and punched Steve in the arm, all while telling McGarrett to keep his eyes on the road.

Danny was out the door before Steve could even hit the breaks. Bounding up the stairs to rap his fist on Kono's door. It only took a few seconds for Kono to open the door and a little ball of little Williams to come torpedoing into her fathers arm. Steve smiled to himself as he steadied the two before Danny could topple of the stairs.

" Danno, Kono and I had a tea party, we played flashlight tag on the beach and talked about boys" Gracie.

" Boys, Kono? Seriously"

" It was that or Tennis Brah" Kono retorted with exasperation.

" Question retracted. Thank You for having her over tonight"

" No problem, we had fun, didn't we Gracie?"

" uh huh, thank you Auntie Kono" Grace said as she hugged the only girl on team Five-0

The ride home went by with Grace recounting her entire week with Steve. Danny's head was spinning with all the things being talked about. He was now convinced Steve had a full blown case of ADHD. He also had to smile, Gracie was safe and happy and he couldn't of asked for anything more from his emergency last minute babysitter and at the moment love of his life.

When they got in the house, Steve pointedly ordered Danny to bring the basket of laundry down from his room and take it to the basement. Mainly because he could find anything better to say that'd get Danny out of the Kitchen so he wouldn't see the special cookie. Working quickly with what little time they had. Grace and Steve pulled out Danny's cookie along with the sandwiches she and Steve made the morning before. Pastrami and Swiss for Steve, Turkey and Tomato for Danny and a Blue Berry Jelly for Grace. When they heard Danny coming up from the basement, they quickly jumped on the couch and flipped on the tv acting as if nothing had happened.

They heard Danny stop dead in the kitchen.

" Whats this"

" We made you a special Danno Cookie it's a big baseball"

" I see that Monkey, did you do the pink treads"

" Uh Huh and Uncle Steve did the New York Mets Logo"

" I love it, would you and Betty Crocker like some cookie?"

" We would Danno, but after you eat your lunch. You want to grow up to be big and strong Like me"

" Shut up Steve"

" Daddy?"

" Yeah Baby?"

" Do you love Uncle Steve?"

Both Danny and Steve were shocked at Grace's question. Danny always believing in honesty told Gracie the truth.

" Well he Steve is cute, and he loves you to Danno. He just doesn't know it yet"

" How do you know that Gracie?"

" Cause you get a special smile,when ever you talks about Daddy. Even when your making fun of him. It's different form the smile you get when your saying something about Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono. I know cause I gots good detuctive reasoning skills. My Daddy is a detective!"

Steve couldn't help it, he picked Gracie up while laughing. The kid was a piece of work just like her old man.

" Hmm maybe I do Grace, what do you say to your Daddy living here"

" YES, YES, YES his place sucks"

" Babe, Child, I love how you've included me! Daniel WIlliams in this decision process" Danny said.

" Like You'd have said no" both Steve and Grace said at the same time.

" I give up, we are at least getting a box of decent cereal McGarrett" Danny said as he threw his hands in the hair making both Steve and Grace giggle.

Thank you all for diligently reading this as I've composed it over the year.

-Gibbs


End file.
